survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Philip
"'' ''Mukang sinusubukan nila tayo. Pumasok tayo sa loob ng matikman nila ang bagsik natin. Maiwan ka dito Jared." ''-- Philip talking to Jude and Jared1.9 Si Philip ay created character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya sa Kapitolyo ng bulacan. Personality Isang lalakeng kayang gawin ang lahat, makuha lang ang gusto niya. Hindi agad nagpapatumpik tumpik at kayang manakit kahit malapit sa kanya. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, isang police si Philip sa bulacan at posibleng kasama niya sa pagpapatrol sina Mel , Jude ,at Jared . Post-Apocalypse Nasa Kapitolyo si Philip kasama sina Mel, Jared at Jude at nagpapapirma ng papeles nang mangyari ang lahat ng ito. Volume I "Chapter 8 : Hinagpis ng Kahapon" Nakita sila Jude, Jared at Philip sa labas ng kapitolyo at nagmamasid sa pagdating nila Mel sa lugar. "Chapter 9: Human Walker" Nakita ng mga hindi kilalang lalake ang grupo nila Mel na umaalis ng Cathedral. Pumasok sina Jude, Jared at Philip sa loob ng simbahan at binasag nila ang salamin ng bintana ng bus, nagbabakasakaling andoon ang mga supplies na galing sa mga bagong dating. Nang malaman nilang wala ito, pumasok sila sa loob ng eskwelahan at kinuha lahat ng mapapakinabagan duon. Sa di inaasahang pangyayari, napadaan sila Jude, Jared at Philip sa classroom kung nasaan sina Eli, Aria at Joy. Napaginteresan nina Jude at Philip sina Eli at Aria kaya napagdesisyunan nilang kuhanin din nila ito. Nakita ito ni Joy pero wala rin siyang nagawa dahil nasaksak siya ng mga ito. Umalis ang tatlo kasama sina Aria at Eli ng nakabukas ang pintuan ng Cathedral. "Chapter 10: Ang Nakaraan" Nang makarating ang grupo sa pintuan sa harap ng lugar, nagtaka si Julie kay Mel dahil kumatok ito. Tinanong niya si Mel pero nahinto ito ng nakita nila sina Jared at Jude at pinatulog sila. Sinabihan ni Jude si Mel na hinihintay siya ni Philip sa isang room ng lugar. Nang makarating na si Mel sa room kung nasaan si Philip, nagkamustahan ang dalawa. Napaupo si Mel at saka inalaala ang nangyari sa kanila bago nagsimula ang outbreak. ''Sa flashback ni Mel sa chapter na ito, Inatasan sina Mel, Jude, Jared at Philip na pumunta sa kapitolyo upang magpapirma ng mga papeles. Nagpaiwan si Mel dahil kailangan niyang ipark ang kotse sa parkingan ng lugar. Nang nagsimula na ang outbreak, papasok na sana si Mel upang alamin kung nasaan ang kanyang mga kasama ng hinila siya ni Al at sinabing umalis na muna sila doon. Walang nagawa si Mel kung hindi sumunod kay Al. Nagaway sina Philip at Mel tungkol sa mga bihag ni Philip. Natalo ni Philip si Mel sa tulong narin ni Jude. Nakonsensya si Jared sa mga ginagawa ng kapwa niya pulis pero sinunod padin niya ang utos ni Philip at ikinulong rin niya ito sa lugar kung nasaan sina James. "Chapter 11: Huling Paalam" Ayon din sa sulat, lalasingin ni Jared sina Philip at Jude para magawa na niya ang plano. Habang nagiinuman ang tatlo, tinanong ni Jude kung nasaan ang mga babae na kinuha nila sa Cathedral. Sinabi niya noong una na pinatay na niya ang mga ito na ikinagulat ni Jared pero ang totoo ay nasa storage room sila ng lugar. Umabot ng isang oras ang inuman hanggang sa nakatulog na sina Philip at Jude. Sinimulan na ni Jared ang kaniyang planong pagpapatakas kina Mel. Nalaman nila Philip at Jude ang pagtakas nila Jared kaya inutusan ni Philip si Jude na ipaoverrun ang lugar habang siya naman ay kukuhanin si Aria para gawing hostage. Nakita nila James si Philip na may nakatutok na baril kay Aria. Habang nagsasalita si Philip, unti unting tumatakas si Philip na parang may ginawa siyang kakaiba. Nakita nila James ang grupo nina Mel na nasa likuran at mukang nagbabalak si Mel na atakihin si Philip sa likod. Nang natulak ni Mel si Philip, natumba ito sa sahig at saka nag away ang dalawa. Habang nagaaway ang dalawa, nagulat ang lahat ng sumigaw si Vanessa na malapit sa labasan ng kapitolyo. Nakita nila si Vanessa na nakagat ng mga zombies. Tumakbo si Vanessa sa gulat, binalak ni Charles na habulin siya ngunit naabutan siya ng mga zombies na papasok ng lugar at siya ay nakain ng mga ito. Walang nagawa ang lahat kung hindi umakyat nalang sa second floor ng lugar at magtago sa isang room. Napagalamang binuksan ni Jude ang pintuan para ipaoverrun ang lugar. Sa loob ng room, sinuntok ng maraming beses ni Mel si Philip habang tinatanong ito kung ano ang ginawa niya sa lugar. Tumatawa lamang si Philip at sinabing mamatay na daw silang lahat. Naputol ang tensyon ng biglang sinaksak ni Aria si Philip sa ulo na nagsanhi ng pagkamatay nito at nagsanhi ng pagkagulat ng lahat. "Chapter 22: Remains" Sa flashback ni Nina, nabanggit sina Philip, Jared at Jude nang sinabi nilang binugbog nila sina Zack at Andrew kaya hindi sila makakasama sa pagrescue ng tatay ni Julie. Killed Victims * Eli (Caused) * Vanessa (Caused) * Charles (Caused) * Shane (Caused) *Possible numerous count of zombies Death Killed by * Himself (Caused) Dahil sa pagkakadakip nina Eli at Aria, nagtanim ng sama ng loob si Aria, na naging sanhi ng pangyayari. * Aria Naputol ang tensyon ng biglang sinaksak ni Aria si Philip sa ulo na nagsanhi ng pagkamatay nito at nagsanhi ng pagkagulat ng lahat Trivia *Siya ang kaunaunahang major kontrabida na pumasok sa storya. *Siya ang kaunaunahang namatay na pinatay ng kapwa survivor *He is one of the major antagonist who didn't kill a single survivor directly.